I Need you Now
by Leighbuscus
Summary: Just a little one-shot I made early this morning. Not for kids! Please read and review!


He kisses me hard and pulls my body to him. I run my fingers through his silky black locks, thankful to have something to hang on too. He suddenly throws me over his shoulder and runs up the stairs. I laugh at his urgency matching my own. He quickly opens my door and I pull him away from me.

"What is it?" He searches my eyes, looking for an answer.

"Give me five minutes." He rolls his eyes playfully and I give him a quick kiss on the lips. I turn away to run to the bathroom but he grabs my arm and once more pulls me to him.

"But I need you. I want you now." I pull away and sashay my hips halfway to the bathroom, then I turn. He looks over me hungrily, his arousal obvious through his jeans.

"Good things come to thoughs who wait." He laughs and gives me that sexy smile that he knows I love. I swiftly walk to the bathroom and close the door.

"Better make it quick or I'll have to start without you." I hear him say from outside the bathroom.

I smile and open the closet, searching through all my outfits until I find what I'm looking for. I hurriedly slip it on and run a brush through my brown curls. I put on a fresh coat of mascara and a slather of ruby red lipstick then I'm ready to go. I look myself over and walk to the door. I step out and see Damon lounging on my bedside chair, head back with his eyes closed. I sneer, ready to surprise him. I put on my sexiest pose.

"Still want me?" He abruptly opens his eyes and gapes at me. I'm wearing a black laced corset with my sexiest black panties hooked with black panty hose and black pumps to complete my guise. He sits up and I move smoothly over too him. He immediately goes to touch me but I slap his hand away. I sit on his lap with my legs around him, then lean in to whisper in his ear.

"Let me show you how much I want you, my love." I kiss his neck and he shivers at contact. I unravel myself from him and walk over to my stereo. I put on one of my favorite songs, More by Usher, Then walk back over to him I walk around him, running my hand along his chest. I put my knees on both sides of his waist and grab his hand to put on my waist. I grind against him to the beat and he gives me a sexy growl. He slides his hand along my sides and back. I lean in and kiss him hard showing him I've wanted this for a while. I run my hands under his cotton shirt, gliding my hands along his abs and chest. He groans and hungrily starts to tear at my corset needing to feel some skin. He rips the strings away and I scowl.

"What? I'll get you another one." He pulls the corset off and I groan as he attacks my neck. I get up and pull him with me over to the bed. He lays me down and pulls off his shirt and I lean him down to my level. He ravishes my mouth and I reach down to unbutton his fly.

"Greedy are we?" He laughs and I playfully hit him. Suddenly his mouth's on me. He kisses and licks his way to my breasts. He takes a pebbly hard nipple in his mouth, sucking harshly. I groan and he switches to the other giving it the same treatment. I run my fingers through his hair. He then licks down my stomach, earning a groan of anticipation. I speedily flip us over not quite ready to let him take full control. I undo is jeans and pull them down. He runs his hands all over me and I move off the bed. I slip off my panties and stockings. Damon groans and pulls me back on the bed and removes his boxers. Now it's my turn to groan. He is a god perfectly sculpted; I run my eyes along his body stopping at his fully erect cock.

"If you keep staring like that this party will end sooner than planned." Damon mutters. He leans down over me and kisses me softly, no longer filled with so much lust but filled with love. He pushes me on my back and spreads my legs. I arch my back and lift my hips, trying to find some friction. He leans down and kisses each my thighs, teasing me.

"Please Damon." I groan. He blows cold breath over my hot wanting pussy. I lift my hips to his face and he complies. He licks my clit then sucks it in his mouth roughly but I love it.

"Aagghh! Oh my god!" He lifts his head slowly.

"I prefer Damon." He licks up and down my slit and I groan loudly. He then suddenly pushes his tongue in my pussy, pushing in and out. I grind my pussy on his face, loving the feel.

"Oh FUCK! Damon harder please!" He pushes two fingers in my tight hole and thrust them in an out hard and fast. I can't take it any longer. I'm going to come. He adds the pressure of sucking my clit to finger fucking me and it's getting harder to take.

"AAAGGHHH! FEELS SO GOOD! GIVE ME MORE!" He adds another finger and I come, HARD. He pulls away and I roughly kiss him.

"My turn." I push him on his back and bring my attention directly to his cock. I wrap my fingers around his sex and lick the tip. He groans and thrust into my hand.

"Mmm, you taste yummy." I lick some more around the head and suck it into my mouth.

"Mmmm, god that's good." He groans. I push my head down further and try to deep throat him. I then pull back, an idea comes to me.

I crawl over him to his ear and whisper.

"I want you to fuck my mouth. I want to feel your come down my throat." He groans at my words.

"Are you sure about this, you don't have to?" I put my finger over his lips to shush him.

"I want to." I tell him to stand on his knees and I start to fist his cock. I lean down and wrap my mouth around him and he immediately pushes farther in me. He starts to hesitate but I grab his ass and push down hard. He starts thrusting.

"Aahh baby! Suck me harder." I do just that and he thrust deep in my throat. He starts thrusting hard and I suck in my cheeks.

"Fuck Fuck Fuck! AAHHH! Your mouth is almost as good as your tight wet pussy!" He's going faster and his groans are turning me on more. I reach down and start to rub myself needing some friction. He notices and pulls out my mouth. He reaches for me and slams me hard on the bed.

"Why did you stop?" I ask confused, I thought he was enjoying it.

"There's another hole I want to fuck more." He flips me over and puts a pillow under my stomach. He rubs my cheeks with both hands and playfully bites my ass. I whimper and he pulls my back against his chest so we're both standing on our knees. He licks my neck while rubbing and pulling on my nipples. I cry out, needing him more than ever.

"Please Damon, I can't wait any longer." I turn my head and he kisses me gently.

"Then you don't have to." He roughly plunges into me and he growls out loudly.

"God, you're so wet and ready for me." He starts to thrust in me slow but hard, almost completely pulling out before thrusting back in.

"Damon you feel so good inside me." He moans and starts thrusting faster and harder. The feeling is beyond exquisite, raw and debasing and mind-blowing. I start to feel that familiar pull in my belly then my body explodes in an intense orgasm, Damon not far behind me.

"OH ELENA! AAHH!" He thrusts a few more times than unloads in me. He pulls out of me and we both drop to the bed. He scoots me close to him and I rest my head on his chest.

"Wow!" I say very tired now. He tangles his legs with mine and kisses me gently.

"You are so beautiful. I love you." I smile and wrap my arms around him tighter.

"I love you too."

**Thanks for reading! What do you think? Please review!**


End file.
